


Making Love

by Perversions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Scissoring, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: No one ever would have guessed that Angela Ziegler was a virgin. She kept the secret under lock and key—no one needed to know that she was too busy to figure out her sexuality and act on it. However, she had someone in her life and the truth needed to be revealed.





	Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on the overwatch-kink post: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=51623#cmt51623

It had taken her such a long time to admit to Fareeha her darkest secret.

They had been dating for some time, getting to know each other better until they finally shared a home to call their own. Everything about their relationship was slow moving and Angela was fine with it. However, she knew she couldn’t avoid telling Fareeha more about herself any longer. If they were going to create a life together, then she needed to know.

“I had no idea,” Fareeha muttered.

Angela buried her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed to finally admit the truth about her virginity. Fareeha listened calmly as Angela explained that she was too busy with work and discovered her sexuality much too late to do anything about it. If she was younger and realized it, perhaps she would have done something in her spare time before Overwatch began. That wasn’t the case and she held no regrets.

Even though it grew to become an awkward conversation to have with her girlfriend.

“I know, I know. You must think so little of me,” Angela muttered.

Strong yet gentle hands took hold of her wrists. Fareeha pulled her hands away from her face, greeting her with a kind smile. “Don’t be embarrassed,  _ hayat alby— _ there is nothing to be so ashamed of. You were a busy woman of science.”

“Even so, I don’t believe others would be so understanding about my situation.” Angela sighed and lowered her hands to her lap. She turned her palms upward, allowing Fareeha to grip her hands. Her touch was always comforting to her. “I’m grateful to have you in my life. It’s much easier to admit to it with you than someone else.”

Fareeha moved from her perch on the coffee table to sit beside Angela on the couch. She wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and held her close. “That is what I am here for—to support you in anything that you do.”

Angela sighed. She felt content now.

A hand ran up Angela’s thigh, comforting and so much more. “Are you curious?” Fareeha asked.

For the first time that day, Angela gave her girlfriend a curious look. Fareeha moved her hand further up her thigh and stopped at her hip. Things slowly clicked into place in Angela’s mind, like slow cogs of a grandfather clock until it chimed.

A thrill ran up Angela’s spine at the idea. She knew that Fareeha as more experienced at sex than she was. It was comforting to know that, if she ever decided to do anything, Angela would have someone to guide her through the steps and to completion. It would be much better than making love to someone who wasn’t as understanding as her. She always thought that she would lose her virginity to her girlfriend, but she never thought it would happen.

Her face must have been colored crimson with how heated it felt. Angela found herself nodding, embarrassed by admitting to her desires. Fareeha was an attractive woman—anyone who bedded with her would find themselves lucky.

Gently, Fareeha helped her to stand. Her hand was warm in Angela’s, comforting and strong as she was led into the bedroom. It had a minimalistic design to it, something that wouldn’t take long to clean for either of them to do. After all, they were busy people with their own lives. They had other things to focus on than just cleaning their bedroom and house.

“Are you nervous?” Fareeha asked.

“I am, but not that much.” Angela intertwined their fingers together and smiled. “I trust you.”

Fareeha’s smile was always as bright as the sun. She always found her knees growing weak as whenever she saw that dazzling smile. It was hard to believe that Angela had ignored her hard crush on her for so long. If she had only paid attention to the signs, they may have been together long ago.

Angela let out a tiny gasp as Fareeha nudged her by her shoulders down onto the bed. It didn’t stop there—she was further nudged until her back hit the sheets, Fareeha hovering over her. The kiss that was initiated felt like the first time they had ever kissed. Angela found her toes curling and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s strong shoulders. Fareeha always made her feel so protected and safe—she loved it.

A hand stroked her cheek and Fareeha slipped her tongue between Angela’s lips. With every second, the kiss got deeper and dirtier. Spit had slipped from the sides of her mouth and Fareeha would smear their faces together, creating a sticky mess. For once, Angela found herself not caring about it. She was lost in the way her girlfriend made her feel—how her muscular body felt pressed against her slimmer frame.

It surprised her when she wrapped her legs around Fareeha’s waist, holding her close. Angela was embarrassed as a chuckle rang in her ears.

“It seems that you are more excited than I originally thought,” Fareeha commented. When Angela tried to look away, her face was gently turned so she could look in Fareeha’s eyes again. “Don’t be afraid to look at me or show that you’re turned on. We’re here to help you move past that.”

Angela nodded. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest now and it wasn’t because she was turned on. Now, it was because she was nervous and worried that she would do something wrong.

Seeming to sense this, Fareeha spoke, “If something makes you uncomfortable, then you must tell me. Do not let me continue if you are not getting pleasure from it. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes, Fareeha…”

“That’s my girl.”

Fareeha pulled her into another kiss and Angela melted into it. A tiny sound was muffled as she felt a hand groping her mound through her leggings. She broke the kiss and whimpered as she rolled her hips into Fareeha’s hand. The touch wasn’t rough, but Angela couldn’t say that it was gentle. Her inexperienced self couldn’t begin to explain what it was, but she liked it. She could feel a wetness growing in her pants. Angela tried to squeeze her legs together to keep Fareeha from finding out about it.

However, her girlfriend slipped her hand between her leggings and underwear to press against her clit. A soft chuckle left Fareeha’s lips and Angela squeezed her eyes shut. She was so embarrassed.

“It seems you’re a little excited,” Fareeha whispered. “Is a make-out session all it takes, my dear?”

Angela turned her face away and sighed as Fareeha rubbed her more energetically.

“Why don’t we take these pants off, hm?”

She raised her hips and helped move her leggings down to her ankles. Fareeha tossed them over her shoulder to be forgotten on the floor. Her hands slid up Angela’s knees and the inside of her thighs, spreading them open slowly. She slotted between them and attacked Angela’s neck, kissing and suckling on the skin.

Angela tossed her head back as their hips rolled together. She had experimented with masturbating before, but it seemed so different with a partner. Her girlfriend helped make it feel even better, something that her fingers couldn’t help her achieve before. It helped that Fareeha’s hands continued to roam her body, stopping to squeeze at her chest and tug gently at her nipples. Pleasure coursed through Angela’s veins and it felt wonderful.

“Would you like some more?” Fareeha asked. She sounded as out of breath as Angela was—she never realized how wonderful her voice could sound like that.

“Please,” Angela whispered, wrapping her legs around Fareeha’s waist.

“Then you’ll need to let me go.”

Angela reluctantly did so, dropping her legs from her girlfriend’s waist. Fareeha sat back on her knees and moved off the bed. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched as she moved over to her dresser and rummaged around in it. Although they had been living together for some time, Angela didn’t know of anything special that Fareeha had hidden in her draws. She wasn’t a snoop and wouldn’t go through them without her permission. Even then, things were always in their place and easy to find.

Her heart jumped in her throat as Fareeha pulled out a few items. While Angela may be a virgin, she knew what those items were—a bullet vibrator, a dildo, and a harness. The dildo was long and ribbed, looking nothing like a human cock at all. She didn’t want to imagine what it was or why Fareeha would have it in the first place.

Fareeha sauntered up to her like a playful cat. She crawled onto the bed, dropping the items beside Angela’s body as she hovered over her. She made herself at home between her girlfriend’s legs, grinding their hips together.

“Are you still with me? You’re not too nervous by this, are you?” Fareeha asked.

Angela looked at the dildo. It didn’t seem to be  _ too _ large. If she was wet enough, it should easily slip into her without pain. She trusted Fareeha to make sure that their intercourse wouldn’t hurt too much.

“I am. I-I’m okay.” At her girlfriend’s skeptical look, Angela reached up and cupped her face. “You’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

Fareeha gripped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Always.”

She pulled away and stepped off the bed. Angela moved to work her own underwear off while Fareeha disposed of her own pants and boxer shorts. It didn’t take her long to climb back to her regular position, giving Angela a gentle kiss.

Their kisses didn’t last long as Fareeha changed their position around. She pulled one of Angela’s legs over hers and her own over a pale thigh. Angela gasped as their mounds were pressed together, their wetness making a squelching sound from the contact. She didn’t have a chance to register what was happening before Fareeha was rubbing their cunts together. It was easy thanks to how wet and turned on they were, the wet sounds filling the room.

Once more, Angela found herself embarrassed. She covered her face and moaned into them. With every roll of Fareeha’s hips, she found her breath hitching and a whine leaving her lips. It felt so good and she wanted more. Whatever pleasure she once gave herself was nothing compared to what her girlfriend was giving her. Angela reached and dug her fingers into Fareeha’s legs, her nails running down strong muscles.

“So good…” she whispered. “So, so  _ good…” _

“There’s more where that came from.”

Angela had no warning as she felt vibrations against her clit. She looked down to find the bullet vibe sandwiched between her and her girlfriend. Fareeha wore a Cheshire-like grin on her face—she was proud of herself and she should be. The sounds that were coming out of Angela now were beautiful and loud. She couldn’t hold them back. What she was feeling was too overwhelming and she never wanted it to stop.

Her orgasm came upon her much too suddenly. It rocked Angela’s body and her hips jerked in Fareeha’s hold. The vibrator against her clit was slowly becoming too much and she whined, begging her girlfriend to move away from her. As expected, she obeyed. Fareeha lay beside her, running a hand up and down Angela’s side. She whispered in her ear about how beautiful she looked and what a good girl she was. It was a little overwhelming.

When she felt herself come down from her high, Angela turned so that she could face Fareeha better. She cupped her face and ran a thumb over her udjat tattoo. She was so precious to Angela and she loved her very much. With what little strength she had left, she leaned up to kiss Fareeha’s cheek.

“Thank you for that,” Angela muttered.

“You are most welcome.” Fareeha wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face in her hair. They were quiet for a moment before she decided to speak again, “Are you ready to do more or do you think you are done for the day?”

Angela squirmed, rubbing her thighs together. She would be a liar if she said she wasn’t interested in her girlfriend using the dildo on her. It excited her to think of how aggressive or gentle Fareeha would be with it, teasing her until she finally cummed for the second time. Angela never thought that she had such dirty fantasies before, but they were coming back from the depths of her mind, ready to see the light.

“Only if you’re ready,” Angela muttered.

“For you, my dear,” Fareeha moved them until Angela was on her back again and she was hovering over her, “always.”

Angela’s toes curled as Fareeha kissed her again. No time was wasted before fingers were at her cunt, rubbing between her folds and teasing her clit. The wetness would have embarrassed her if she wasn’t too tired to make note of it. Fareeha didn’t seem to mind, using it to let her fingers slip easily into Angela’s cunt.

A gasp left her as Fareeha curled her two fingers and rapidly moved them. In and out until Angela was a babbling mess beneath her. Fareeha didn’t let it stop her from showering her with love and affection. Her kisses were slow as she pressed her lips to her cheek and neck, even as her fingers moved like a piston. It was almost too much to handle the two different sensations—Angela felt like she was losing her mind.

“Do you like it?” Fareeha asked, her voice deep and husky. She nibbled on a spot on Angela’s neck, bruising the pale skin. “Tell me how much that you do.”

Angela tossed her head back and moaned to the ceiling. Fareeha was asking her to do the impossible. The words were caught in her throat as she tried to convey that she did indeed like what was happening to her. Whenever she was close to saying it, Fareeha would twist her fingers and they would come out as a choking sound. Angela rolled her hips, hoping that her actions would convey what she wanted from her.

It wasn’t enough.

Fareeha pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend’s wet cunt, rubbing them together to show the sticky mess. “Tell me, Angela, or I will stop.”

She would, too. Angela didn’t need another threat to know how true she could be to her words.

Licking her lips, she tried to speak again, “I want it badly, Fareeha. I want to know what it feels like to cum from you again…” Angela covered her face in her hands, trying to hide how embarrassed she was that she couldn’t say it right.

Fareeha kissed the back of her hands, though. It was enough for her.

She pulled away from Angela and reached for the harness and dildo. Angela could hardly stand to watch her girlfriend as she put it together, strapping it to her hips. The dildo matched Fareeha’s skin color, something that she hadn’t noticed before. Another thrill ran up her body—she was excited for this to happen.

“You’re so wet, my dear,” Fareeha said, running her fingers through Angela’s folds. “It shouldn’t be hard for you at all to take my cock, hm?” She moved closer, aiming her cock right at Angela’s cunt. “Are you sure that you still want it?”

“Yes!” Angela begged. There was no doubt in her mind what she wanted. She wanted Fareeha to fuck her better than anyone else ever could. “Please fuck me, my love.”

The smile Fareeha showed could be compared to the stars in the sky—it was so bright and filled with love. Angela swooned from the loving stare she was given. She had seen it so many times before, but it didn’t change how wonderful it was or dulled how it felt.

Slowly, Fareeha pushed into Angela. She was careful, allowed her to feel every inch of her cock and the ridges. When Angela sucked in a breath, she stopped to allow her to adjust. Her cock was bigger than her fingers. While she may be nice and wet, Fareeha didn’t want her to get hurt too much during their fucking. She loved Angela and she wanted to take care of her.

A sigh left Angela’s lips when the toy was fully inside her. Fareeha’s hips were flushed against hers. She didn’t dare move until she was sure she was ready for more. Angela was almost needy for friction. After feeling Fareeha’s fingers in her, she wanted more and more of the pleasure that only her girlfriend could provide.

She raised her hands and gripped Fareeha’s broad shoulders. “I’m ready. You can move now.”

“Are you sure?”

Angela nodded her head feverishly. She wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Fareeha kissed at her face and started to roll her hips. Her thrusts were shallow and slow, still cautious about Angela’s readiness. It was the way Angela ran her hands up her back under her shirt and dug her nails into her skin. She ran her nails down her back, giving her a sharp sting of pain to mix with the pleasure. Fareeha moved even faster, pulling out more with every thrust.

Beneath her, Angela was in bliss. Her hips twitched with every wave of pleasure that coursed through her. She never thought that it would feel so good. With any other person, it might not have felt as great—but she knew it was because of Fareeha. She was being taken cared of and Fareeha wanted her to feel all the pleasure that she could give. At one point, she pulled away from Angela to put the bullet vibe within the harness.

“Ah, yes.” Fareeha pounded even faster into her, attacking her neck once more. Her hand toyed with Angela’s chest, squeezing her nipple through her thin tank top. “You taste so good, my love. I could devour you if I wanted to.”

Angela keened, arching her back. She would have loved it if Fareeha had eaten her out. She could already imagine what it would have felt like to have her mouth wrapped around her clit, her tongue running up and down her folds.  _ Fuck, _ why hadn’t Angela begged her to do it before? When they did this again, she would need to make a note to beg her for it.

With a gasp, Angela found their positions flipped. Fareeha got comfortable on the bed beneath her. She folded an arm beneath her head and braced a hand on her hip. Angela was flustered as she was looked up with a seductive look. It felt a little early to take the initiative and ride Fareeha. However, she would try if it meant pleasing her girlfriend.

Bracing her knees on the bed, she lifted and slammed herself down onto Fareeha’s cock. Angela’s movements were guided, and she was urged to go quicker than slow down. Her movements seemed jerky and amateurish, but neither of them seemed to mind. Their only focus was the pleasure and each other. Angela met Fareeha’s eyes and stared lovingly into them. The same emotion was shown back to her and it made her toes curl.

This was what bliss and pleasure felt like. All the stories of making love to a person that Angela thought were fake were indeed real. It took a special partner and someone you truly loved—and that was Fareeha to her.

Fareeha toyed with her clit, twisting it between her fingers and rubbing it rapidly. Angela’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. With each roll of her hips, she felt herself spiraling further and further down the pit of pleasure. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last for long. Bracing her hands on Fareeha’s chest, Angela rode her faster, crying out her name in broken sobs.

Angela could hear her whispering sweet words to her, urging her to keep going and ride her harder. She could do nothing but obey, rolling her hips and searching for that edge that would tip them both over.

It crashed down on them like a wave. Their bodies stiffened as they cummed, hips twitching with every pulse of pleasure. Angela rolled their hips together after some time, trying to draw out the feeling. It was everything that she could have imagined. If it wasn’t for Fareeha, she may not have ever experienced it.

Fareeha whispered comforting words to her, running her hands up and down her sides. “You did so well for me, Angela. You were so beautiful.”

Angela brushed her hair back behind her ear. She reached down and did the same for Fareeha. A giggle erupted from her as she was pulled down to Fareeha’s chest, kisses pressed against her cheeks and face. Her embrace felt so warm and comforting, and she never wanted to leave it.

After some time, Fareeha helped ease her off her cock. Angela whimpered as she left the bed to pull the harness and dildo off. She discarded it all to the floor, deciding to clean it up later. The moment she was back in bed, Angela wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Fareeha continued to coo softly to her like she was a child, kissing her face and hugging her tight.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Fareeha asked.

“I did,” Angela answered. She kissed the underside of her girlfriend’s chin. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Always, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> overwatch has taken over my soul. also, "hayat alby" is supposedly my heart? if it's wrong or people don't think it's a good fit, hey, let me know. i'll remove it.
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and/or [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/) where you can see some dirty things. talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) to talk to me about dirty things.


End file.
